kung fu panda alternet beggign 2
by pandamaster97720
Summary: it has bend one year since the battle against Qiang and there are still some unanswers questions about po origins but with a new threat looming will po find the answers that he seeks or will they go unanswers for the rest of his life. this is the sequel of kung fu panda alternt begging
1. a new advancers and new question

Alternet begging 2

Chapter 1 a new advancers and new questions

It has bend over a year since po had come to the Jade Palace and had defeated Tai Lung and the person of his nightmares Qiang but for what he didn't know there is another person that will haunt his dreams and his life. It was a normal day in the valley of peace po was finally off bed rest and was training with the five and he was glad about it he didn't like being coop up in his room for so long but he know that in order for him to recovered he had to stay in bed, but now he is ready to get back into training as they were training master shifu ask that if po will come with him for a private lesson witch he did and during that lesson shifu wanted po to master inner peace. During the less tigress went to fetch po because there was a bandit attack on the musician's village as they rush to catch up with the rest of the team but this was no ordinary group of bandits they work for a sinter man name Lord Shen. As soon as they got there one of o wolf was surprise to see a panda with the other masters as the battle went on po seem to freeze on one bandit and the symbol on his shoulder and to have a flash back to what appeared to be a very familiar female panda he was shaken out of his thoughts when the bandit slam his hammer in to his face when his team mate came to see if he was ok that was when the bandits got a way as tigress ask "po what happen."

Well couldn't really answer that by telling "I think so but I am not really sure what happen."

And with that they left to go back to the palace to train some more but po needed some time to think on what he saw he knew that there are some unanswered questions about and that Qiang won't tell him anything useful and just tell him that his parents never love him as he felt a hand on his shoulder as he look to see who it is and it was tigress as she sat down and ask him "are you ok? You seem a little out of it after that bandit attack."

As po answer her "yea it just I know there so many questions about my origins that it makes me wonder who were my real parents not that Qiang was much as a parent to me anyways."

As they continue to talk it was time for the evening meal as they enjoy the meal for what they didn't know that there was trouble burring over in Gong-men City. For what the master council didn't know that Lord Shen is back and with a new and powerful weapon of mass destruction and they would have only two choices either give put the City or he would use the weapon against the city and tack it by force but they won't see that Shen is back until mornings light.

**So what do you think of the first chapter of my sequel to alternet begging let me know so until next time Read and Review my stories. **


	2. Chapter 2 a new threat rises

Alternet beginning

Chapter 2 a new threat rises

As the sun rise over Gongmen-city we see the Master Counsel were starting their early morning training where they will be getting an unexceeding and an a unwanted visitor as he comes out of the shadow we see a white peacock that goes by the name Shen about 30 years ago he was the former prince of Gongmen-city that was exiled.

As the Master Counsel has cease their training and they didn't know that in his exiled he had created a weapon mass distraction and if the Master Counsel didn't surrender he would use his weapon on the city but before they could answer the question he light the canon and they just duck in time but the damage was already done the place that witch the master council had occupied in was almost destroyed the stone steps on which they were standing on to them the sere shock of the destructive of his weapon and they fear that he would use it on the city if they didn't surrender.

As the sun continue to rise of the city but to the citizens of the city it was started to turn very dark for as the sun rise over the city so did a new threat to them and to all of china and their only hope is the maser of the Jade palace and even then they will be at odd for what Shen and his men didn't know that the warrior of Black and white that was foretold that was going to defeated him is among the warriors and that he would be his allotment downfall in the end and that he the warrior of black and white will be a savior of china.

As the sun is high over the valley of peace the master of the jade place had receive some disturbing news that Gong Men City had bend taken over by the former prince of the city Lord Shen and it appears that he has develop some sort of weapon of mass destruction and is now holding the master council hostage preventing them from capturing Shen and his army and it is up to po and the five to save not only gong men city but all of china. For what they don't know that po's untold past will be reveled and it will become clear to him and to his new family but one out of the five will be more concern than the rest and will do anything to keep him out of harms way and is willing to sacrifice herself just to keep him safe.

**Hey all of my fans sorry for the delay of this chapter I just have bend so caught up on my school and its winding down for the summer and I hope to keep up with the demand of my stories and my onshots so until next time this is pandamaster97720 signing off and remember read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3 a start to a new journey

Alternet begging 2

Chapter 3 A start of a new journey

As the sun rise over the valley the masters of the Jade Palace had receive some new that was just dreadful that the master council was taken over by the former prince of the city lord Shen has over through the council and has imprison them. And it is up to the five and po to put a stop to him as him and the five set out to stop Lord Shen and is army and is weapon of mass destruction and to save not only gong men city but all of China as well,

As our heroes travel across canyons, to snow cover mountains to scorching hot deserts and finally crossing a river to the harbor of the city. As our heroes sleep on the way to the city but not all of them are having pleasant dreams our large hero is not having so dream with in his dream is was on what Qiang did and what appeared to be his birth parents and it was not pretty at all it was so disturbing it made him wake up in a cold sweat and not to disturb the rest of his comrades he went out on the deck to think about what happen but unknown to him tigress had heard him wake up and went on the deck so she had follow him out there as she came up behind him and ask him "is everything alright po?"

Po seem to jump at her when she speak to him and what she saw that her large friend that his expression was one of distress and one of worry she and the five as well as master Shifu and Oogway knew that po past was a one of hardship and one of unknown to them and to po himself.

Po told tigress that he was ok but his eye betrayed him in the end there were some turmoil in his eyes that say he is not ok and there something that is on his mind that will possible will distract him from completing this mission but then again when he face up against Tai- Lung and Qiang po had some what of personal conation to Qiang but in the end he end up defeating the source of his nightmare but even today he still have nightmares of Qiang and even though he is behind bars there is a shaking felling he has that he will break out and come for his revenge but so far so good .

As the sun rise over them in the boat just as they just reach the city as tigress went to get the rest of the team up and start how to take down Lord Shen but what they didn't not know that po had a connection that nether he or the five know about but it will be soon be reveal on this very mission but how it will be revealed is still unknown to them but at the moment they continue to plan how to take out Shen and his forces as they draw ever so close to the city and closer to understanding more about po unknown past.

As they exited the boat with a plan in hand and with hope they can complete this mission without knowing the real threat these weapons real do poses. As they make their way through the streets avoiding the wolfs that are protruding the streets but as they made their way to Shen's place the find out the master's counsel is being held in gong men jail they made a slight detour to their location in hopes that they will help in this quest in bringing down Lord Shen but to their surprise they refused to help our heroes in fear of what Shen's weapon can do so with that our heroes set out to face Shen's weapon on their own.

As they sneak through the city to Shen's tower trying not to get detected by the wolfs patrolling the city every one seem to be focus on the task on hand but all but Po he is still seems distracted on what happen before they set out on this quest wondering where he came from and how it all connects with this mission but this worry that he carries will be his own downfall in the mission but it will be a chance to learn about his past.

As they made their way into the tower everything seems to be fine but one of them senses something was wrong and that someone was po as he stop in his tracks and told the group, "something doesn't feel right here, it feels like someone is watching us."

As soon he said that the rest of group stop and gave him a questionable look as he replied to them, "Just trust me on this guy's something just doesn't feel right here."

And he was right they were soon surrounded by wolfs and gorilla guards there were to many to fight off they had no choice but to surrender to them and lead in to the tower and to what may be their fate but what they don't know that Shen doesn't know that there is a panda still living and he is the foretold warrior that will defeat him and bring peace to all of china and po will learn the connections between his unknown origins to how Shen is connected to them.

**Hey its pandamaster97720 here sorry for the long delay of this chapter I have been so buzzy this past summer with lots of traveling but I am back on track on writing my stories so if you have any ideas for my stories just PM me or leave them in the reviews so until next time read and review and don't forget KFP fans KFP3 come out in four months from now and we all hope that (at least) that there will be TiPo in the movie **


	4. 4 new face but old memories part one

Alternet begging 2

Chapter 4 new face but old memories

**Hey all of my fans this will be a three part chapter just a heads up and remember its only under 3 months until KFP 3 comes out. **

As our heroes were lead in to the tower it was a struggle for them because po wanted nothing to do with being chain up again for it only brought up painful and dark memories so for the guards it was almost imposable for them to keep po in the chains.

As they enter the enter the tower and lead to the top of the tower where Shen was waiting with his one of his weapons but the rest of the heroes didn't know that there were multiple weapon that he had created but that will surprise them later as they reach the top they were greeted by lord Shen who was surprise to see a panda alive he thought he had gotten rid of them years ago but there right in front of him was a panda but that doesn't matter he will burn with the rest of China.

As the guards place them in front of the weapon still having trouble with po who still hated being chained up again after so many years after the horrors of Qiang but that was in the past but to this day it still haunts him but now there was a new threat to deal with and his name is Shen. As he approach them and said, "Well, well, well what do we have here some pathetic heroes at attempting to stop me well that not going to happen. Nothing is going to stop me! Ready the weapon."

As Shen's right hand who happen to a wolf as he did what Shen's gorilla guards open the window that were behind the heroes. But what they didn't know that during all of this time that Po was picking his lock that was on his chain a skill that he tough himself while he was in Qiang "care" as soon he was free he unlock the chains on his comrades as soon that was done they just gotten out of the way just as Shen fired the weapon. With nearly escaping death and the task now was destroying the weapon as they rush to towards the weapon po was caught in the middle of a fight with Shen while the others took care of the weapon but as they destroyed the weapon by crashing it through the floor po caught sight of something that cause him to freeze up once again what he saw was something he was not sure but it had to do something about his unknown origin _**Po's Flash back**_

_**A village was on fire wolf everywhere and among them was a peacock a white one.**_

_**End of flash back.**_

As po came out of that flash back he was beyond shock on what he saw and all he could say was,"Y…you were there." And Shen said "Yes, yes I was." And just like that he took off as they race to the windows as Shen sailed to his factory as tigress said to po, "You just lest Shen get away." As mantis said just after what tigress said," Well at least we destroy his weapon." But as soon as he said that Shen had told his men to fire some of his weapons right at the tower as mantis said, " Me and my big mouth."

As the canons hit the tower the explosions sent them flying for the opposing wall behind them as they get up and try to escape the collapsing as tigress tells po," Po we need you to focus." As po told her," I got, I got."

As they escape as the just has collapse and race under the cover of shadows back to gong-men jail, as they enter the jail tigress and the rest of the five had some questions that they need po to answer as tigress ask po, "You had Shen Po what happen."

As po replied to them, "You guys know that is some unknown things about my past that I don't now and I think somehow Shen is connected to, but I don't know how and why."

As po finish that they all know that there is some questions about his past and that they will be there to help him as tigress told him, "Its ok po you know that we will be all here to help you through this but if you keep on getting distracted "sigh" you will have to stay here for your own safety while we take care of Shen."

This came to a shock to po this was mostly his fault and he should fix it as po told them in a frustrated voice, "Guys I have to go Shen knows the answers to my past and I know that there is a chance he is going to lie to me about it but I though you would understand this and after the whole Qiang indent over a year ago."

Tigress replied to him, "We know that po but this is nothing like what happen with Qiang but a crazed mad man that is threating all of China, and it seems that he had set his target on you and it's for the best that you stay here where its save and I know that you don't want to do this but it's for the best."

As they started to leave a very shock po behind in the jail but for what they didn't know that po was not planning to stay in the jail but go after Shen on his own to face him one on one and want to find the truth about his origins even if it kills him but if what it takes to find his origins then so be it.

**Hey this is the end of part one of this chapter parts 2 and three should be out soon so until then this is Pandamaster97720 singing out and remember read and review. **


	5. 5 new face but old memories part two

Alternet begging 2

Chapter 5 new face but old memories part 2

**This is part two of 3 of new face but old memories and I hope you all like it and now on with the story.**

As the five made their way to Shen's fireworks factories trying to figure out a play to take out his factories as they came to fine tones of barrels of his fireworks powder and thought that this would to the trick, but what they didn't know that po was sneaking his way into the factories to take on Shen head on. As the five got in to position with the fireworks powder and with a lantern to light the fireworks powdered and set the whole factory ablaze like a phoenix rising from its ashes. Meanwhile po was sneaking in the back so he wouldn't get caught by tigress and the rest of the five.

As Po made his way through the walk ways to the back entrance of the factory without been seen by the guards that surrounding area. As he enters the factory he has to be quite in order to not let the guards that he was here. As po made his way around the factory and to try to find that coward Shen and to get the answers that he wants. But at this time the five was getting ready to set fire to the explosives and trying to find a wagon of some sorts to push the explosive. Now back to what po was doing well he is engaging in battel with Shen and he was starting to get on his nerves that Shen was not answering his question that only that he told him that he was there that night when he lead the attack his birth village. As they continue the fight the five had just rush in with the explosives as monkey said, "Here is your news year."

And mantis added to that, "I hope you love it."

As they started to exit tigress stop for a moment for she saw that po was here it as she told the group," Po! What is he doing here?"

As they rush back to stop the explosion as monkey said with server panic in his voice, "Return it Return it."

As they put it out they rush to get to po fighting off guards after guards to get him mantis told tigress, "We got them. Go."

As tigress flip over a gorilla guard and snarled at another. During that time po and Shen were still engage in battle and po just got Shen corner with a wok in hand as po told Shen, "Nowhere to run now." As Shen told him "So it seems."

As po spun his wok in his hands as po told him "Now answers."

As Shen told him in a sinister voice, "you want to know so badly. Well your parents never love you."

This shock po to his core but deep in his mind and heart that wasn't true but now he couldn't proses it right now as Shen continue, "I know it hurt but let me heal you."

As Shen reviled a canon that was right behind him as po look in shock and took some steps back as Shen had a smug look on his face as light the canon po quickly raised the wok to protect him as hit the wok po scream out in pain, as tigress came close she try before to say away from him but he didn't seem to hear her but as she try to get to him a gorilla guard was holding her back as she brock free just as she came close to him but it was too late as soon as she got very close to him he was already set flying by the canon as she was screaming with fear and panic "NOOOOOO!."

And she was sent back as well to the opposite wall as the rest of the five and the wolf army stop fighting when tigress scream and saw po flying across the factory and out the back wall with great force and into the river that was behind the factory and within the distance a crack of thunder erupted with a good chance that all of china could be doomed. Now back to the five as Shen's army now rounded them as Shen gave the command to his wolf and gorilla army, "Lock them up for now. I have a plan on how to deal with them once and for all."

As they surrounded the five and put into chains and lead them to jail cell they all hoped that po is survived the head on blast from the canon and that he is also alive and fighting his way back to us and may the gods above that po had survived and that will find us soon and save not only them but all of china as well.

Back in the valley of peace master Shifu was meditating in the dragons grotto when a clash of thunder brock his contrition he just had a vision that something very terrible had happen to po and the five as he rush back to the place where he found his master in the peach tree of heavenly wisdom with a very disturb face and he knew that he just had the same vision that he just had as he ask his master, "Master something just terrible just happen I just feel it and I must go after my students and make sure that they are ok."

As Master Oogway told him, "I know my old friend you have to do this but please be careful as have I had sense that something has cause great distress within the universe and it has to be corrected now." As soon as master Oogway told him this he took off to gong men city with the rain just stared to poor down on him as he races to save his students.

**So that it for this chapter will po survive or will he perish and what will be the fate of the five find out next time. Read and review **


	6. 6 new face but old memories part 3

Alternet begging 2

Chapter 6 new face but old memories part 3

** Hey all of my fans for this chapter I want to listen to po finds the truth from the KFP 2 sound track and you know when to do it if you are a true fan. **

During the last fight with Shen and when Shen hit Po with the cannonball the force of the hit of it and the fact that it drove him through stone and the shock of hitting the water had left him injured and had knock him out stone cold but he is alive.

As he is floating down the river he didn't know that that this will lead to him finding the truth about his origins as was floating down the river only to stop when he hit a dock preventing him to continue to float away, but a lone figure stood on the dock and this was Shen's soothsay Shen had dismiss her before Po and the five got there and she keep on telling him that this path will only lead him to his own distraction in the end.

As she saw the very wounded panda that was in front of her and with to quick jabs with her walking stick po let out a low and very soft grown and with that with two strong arms she grab po and brought her back to the very village that he was born.

Once she was there she stated to tend to his injuries staring with his left arm and shoulder and with his chest because they were the heaviest in damage taken then his right hand was also damage then lastly she attended to the injury withstand to his head and one last one to his right knee and leg had withstand some damage as well_**(NA**__**: **__**I know it's my clashed in my stories anyone has read them I have always had given po some sort of leg injury but that just how I role.)**_Just after that she started to applied acupuncture to his arms and his chest well his upper part of his chest. After that was done she started a fire and started to prepare some medicine for him once he will wake up.

It was what seems like days po started to wake up when drops of water fell and hit his face once he po started to shift his body and lest out a grown "Ooooh what happen." as po try to sit up his body shot out a wave of pain in protest of this movement and had to lay down again as he look around his surroundings it looks like that he is in some sort of house that has not been taken care of in years as he continue, "last thing I remember is that I was facing off against Shen when he had just fired off his canon at me."

Then a look of dread appeared on his face he had heard tigress scream out a loud no as he was hit now she and his friends now think that he was dead he try to get up once more but collapse on the ground in pain when a voice said "I won't try that again until you have drink this."

As po look to his right it was Shen's former soothsayer as she help po back up and back to the bed that he was just laying on as she handed po a cup of the medic that she had been preparing for him as he gratefully takes the cup though his mules protest it and drink its contents, once he was finish and he give his thank for helping he and then he ask her, "Why did you save me not that I am complying about it."

As she replied to him," Because it is your destiny to stop Shen it has always been."

Po was confuse by this and ask," What do you mean it's my destiny what are you talking about, and where am I?"

As she replied to him, "I am surprised you remember so little. But you were so little when it happen."

As soon as she finish that stamen po suddenly grab his head in pain as he heard the screams that he has been hearing lately and get to his knees as he crawled to the edge of the house as the soothsayer said, "Ah you do remember."

As po replied "ah so what it's just a stupid nightmare."

Just as quick the soothsayer replied, "Nightmare or a memory."

As po quickly look at her then back to the puddle that was in front of him it change to a baby panda that was him as he look up the destroyed and deserted village change to one that was full of life pandas both young and old alike. The young ones were flying kites and there he saw crawling out of a house there was him as a baby holding what to be a stuff panda as he was brought out of this by the soothsayer saying, "This was once a thriving village young Shen was in line for the throne but he wanted more I foretold that someone will stand in his way a panda but I could foresee what came next."

And just like that po was brought in to those forgotten memories but this time instead of a peaceful village but one that was in cayuse and panic as well as being on fire as he continue to remember he see Shen and two of his wolfs as commands them, "Get them all." As he well his younger self is terrified as the wolfs lung at him but just as the wolf got to him a full grown panda jump out and use a rake to wrack the wolf back and Shen as got in front of him as said "take our son and run away. GO!" just saw as he was being pick up by a female panda as he was still terrified but as she was running Po had drop the little stuff panda and was starting to cry as burning wood started to cover it. Po walk around the village with a bit of a limp he found the very stuff panda that he had as he pick it up a sudden memory its was po mother "abandon him" as po grip his head as it came just as fast but it was the soothsayer who said the very thing that would unlock the key to his past "stop fighting let it go."

As po look at the toy then up at the sky then started the movement that composed of the ones that master Shifu had showed him before all this causes had happen as po was starting them he had set his stuff panda on the ground in front of him as po started to let his forgotten memories flow as he started to remember that his mom his mother hold him run through the forest trying to avoided the wolfs that came after them she finally gotten away from them for now anyway as she head down the hill were creates of food as she put him in the one full of radishes he has knock some out as po mother look over her shoulder and shush him as she lean in had kiss hi forehead, po had utter, "ma."

As she get teary eyed as she looks back at her little boy one last time as she headed back up the hill as po started to cry once again wanting nothing more than to be back in his mother's arms as his vision starts to fade he only see a dark looming shadow over him cast from behind him as po look at this shadow and with one last wale of cry the shadowy figure snitch as the night rages on as po drop the rain drop on the a plant that was in front of him and started to breath heavily in shock of everything just came over him like a big wave as he drop to his knees as look away and try hard not to cry as the soothsayer came up behind him and only had a look of concern and an almost one of pity as she said, "your story may not have a happy begging, but that doesn't make who you are it's the rest of your story who you choose to be."

As po look up as starting to remember all the good time he had as he now remembers who he really is as she continue, "So who are you panda?"

As po slowly rose to his feet as he said," I am Po, and I need a hat."

And with that with hat in hand and a walking stick as well he races off to free his friends and finally face his destiny even though he is still injured nothing will stop him from freeing his new found family.

**Hey so what did you think of this chapter and po and finally found his family that he as ben looking for so long and his is off to save his family will he make it in find out next time so until next time Read and Review. **


	7. final fight for china's freedom

_Alternet begging 2_

**_Chapter 7 the final fight for china freedom_**

As the rest of our heroes were being held prisoner by Shen and his army and he makes final to take over china the five sits in disbelief and despair on the fact that po was gone never to be seen again in this life time. As they were chain together to two boat mast as monkey try to boost their spirts by saying, "Po would have want us to remain strong hard core. Right tigress?"

All tigress could do is look away she didn't want to admit that she was starting to have feelings for a certain and now she couldn't tell him how she felt but something in her head and in her heart told her that po is still alive but she still doesn't believe it as Shen had come forth to them as he said, "Such said faces but you are going to be part of something wonderful. Set sail." As the chain that was holding them was raised up and Shen and his armada set sail for the open waters of the harbor as they came across a bridge the wolf boss had ask, "Sir what about the bridge?"

Lord Shen had answer him, "fire at will."

As the wolf boos had an evil gleam in his eye as he fired his canon at the bridge where there were citizens still on the bridge as it hit the bridge everyone who was on the bridge scream and fled with terror as tigress called out to Shen, "you coward." As she finish something caught her eye there among the smoke on the roof of one the buildings was po he was alive although he was appeared to be injured and held a walking stick in his hand. As she called out with hope in her voice, 'Po?" as the rest called out, "Po."

But Shen was frustrated as he said, "How many times do I have to kill the same stinking panda!?" as po called out, "Shen a panda stands in your way and that today you will fall at the hands of this panda and his friends. And now it time to free them." As po made his way down to where they were as he was fighting his way to them soon he became surrounded with wolfs as po though a stray ax that was laying on the deck as po gave tigress a heads up when he had thrown the ax, "Tigress!"

As she told monkey, "monkey catch it."

As he did with his tail and cut the chain that was above them with the ax and they rush to help him as they landed by him tigress ask him," what is the plan." As he replied to her, "step one free the five and now next step is to destroyed Shen's weapon and bring Shen to justice." As they rush to save china across the boats fighting off Shen's army during the fight po heard fighting coming from bind him as he turn to look and was shock and he said, "Master croc, and master ox. How did you."

He was intrepid as master croc, "your friend is very persuasive." Po wonder what he means by that but it was soon answer as master shifu came rushing in to the fight as po said in existent, "Master Shifu."

As Shifu told the group, "quickly use the boats to block the way." As they quickly stated to block the harbor with the boats as stated to defeat the rest of Shen's army Shen ask is right hand man, "WHY AREN'T WE FIRIGN."

As the wolf boss replied, "they are taking out our gunners Sir they are getting close." And Shen started to get frustrated as they were closing in on them as Shen told him, "Fire, fire at them!" as the wolf boss told them, " but sir we will kill our own!." As Shen told him, "I said fire at them. Fire!"

To his surprise the wolf boss defied him by saying, "No!" As soon as he said that Shen throw one of his dagger at his chest and amid the canon at our hero's po seem to freeze up again as the canon draw closer tigress shove po out of the way as she yells, "Po!"

With that they were all sent back by the exploitation and crashing to the water. As po breach the water and grab a piece of debride he was tired and pretty sure that he had reinjured his injuries and the fact was that fact was that his banged were all torn up. As Po started to look around he first caught a glimpse of his master, master shifu. Then he caught sight of the rest of his comrades then the next thing shock him to his core as he swam over to tigress who was laying on a large piece of wood as he grab her hand and said in a soft voice, "tigress."

As tigress look up at him and she was trying hard to catch her breath and lay her head back down on the wood. Po was now mad at Shen he could hurt him but he crossed the line when he hurts his friends and tigress pushes tigress and stated to swim to an over turn boat in the middle of the harbor but as he was swimming away tigress reach out her hand for po telling him don't go and that Shen was laughing manically. As soon as po reaches the boat with his head still down as Shen look at po with his head still down and said, "As you wish. Let's finish this."

As soon as that was said all of Shen's army started to amid their weapons at him and po was stating to do the movements that go with inner peace Shifu had a look of complete shock as he was thinking "_he couldn't have already master inner peace at this age!?." _

As Shen had just order his troops, "Fire" as the first ship light the canon all that po was thinking was _Inner peace Inner peace _as the canon came closer and po had just open his eyes as reach out his and redirected the canon to Shen's surprise as well as his troops and to master Shifu and tigress as Shen had said, "again"

As the next canon ball came at him he just redirect it again and this time it came close to one of Shen's as his men back away in fear as po let out a shout of existent as Shen keep on firing at po and he keep on defection them back at him and his canons and po was destroying them and Shen was in total shock of this as he said in a shaky voice, "What! N...NOOO!"

Shen was getting frustrated with this panda and in a lack of him dying son in a last desperate attempt to end his life he lit his final canon as po catch it he hold it might not have been the best idea at the time but it was the only option at the time as po leap in the air with it and hit the boat and starting to spin with it he starting to glow like the yin and yang as he stops and throws the canon at him and say, "Skadoosh."

As it hurls tours him and once it hits his final canon and a huge explosion as the rest of the fireworks powder erupts with it as a cloud of dust covers the scene as it clears we see that po and gotten on the same boat as Shen as Shen was panting heavily as he said, "how, how did you do it."

As po replied, "You know keep my focus and keep the shoulders loos." But Shen had intrepid him by saying, "Not that. How did you find peace I took away your parents everything I I...I scar you for life."

As Po said, "See the thig is scars heals."

As Shen replied, "no they don't wounds heal."

"Oh yeah I know that scars heal but they only fade the pain is still there even after many years."

"I don't care what scars do."

"You should Shen you got to let go the thing in the past because it just doesn't matter the only thing that mater is what you choose to be now."

"Your right then choose this!"

As Shen pull out a dagger and started to attack po in one last attempt to end his life as po was dogging the attacks the best he could, as Shen had just throw daggers at him po had just able to doge the daggers in time as Shen grab is Dao and started to fight with it without notating Shen was cutting the last sporting ropes to his last canon as it started to fall po notes this and started to run and Shen notes this as it falls Shen was helpless in moving out of its way.

Po had just gotten off the boat when the last of the fireworks powder exploded as po breach the water ad he gasp for a breath of air and as he look behind him and took a sigh of relief that it was over Shen was gone and this whole thing was over as hears some coming torts him as he looks and see that its tigress as she knelt down and held out her hand out for him as he reaches for it and as tigress helps him out as she says, "Now that's pretty hard core."

As po smiles at her and gives her a hug although she was shock at first but soon she had accepted it as they let go as the rest of the masters had a very shock look on their faces as master Shifu came the group as soon as the rest of the five gave their congrats to po as master shifu told po,

"It seems that you have found inner peace at such a young age."

As shifu looks away in what po though to be tick off it took him over fifty years to find it while it only Po lest then a week. As po tell master shifu,

"Well I had a pretty good teacher."

As he try to hug him but po only had squish his friends that witch he was still hugging as po look confused that he wasn't hugging shifu but as he look around him he saw that he was from the leftover powder from Shen's canons.

As they head back to the valley after getting medical help for their wounds for po it's was a matter of recurving them in fresh ones and once they got back po was once again on bed rest for a year or so but he was able to be out of bed in a month but he was happy that he had what he always wanted a family that loved him for who he is despite his dark and troubling past.

* * *

_**Far, Far away in a distant Village**_

Though the mountains that many miles past the valley there lies a hidden village within this village is a village fill with panda and in some sort of temple to worship ancestors in there in the center of it lies a large adult male panda who is wearing a what looks like a grand master robe as he seems to awake from his meditation with great shock as his whispers, "My son is alive!?"

As he gets up and walks forwards to the rest of the village who were working in the fields and seem to stop what they were doing when and look up at their leader for they have been hidden from Shen and his forces ever sense that night were everything went to hell and the day that lots of lives were taken and that the souls of those lost are restless who lay in the village.

Though he thought his son was among them but now he know that he is alive and now he has to go and tell his wife his mother that there son is alive and well and that they have to reconnect with him as he rushes across the village to their home as he rushes in to their home as his wife looks at him with concern as she says, "Li honey what's wrong?"

As Li catches his and told his wife, "It's our son. Ming he is alive!"

She was shock and ask, "How is this possible I thought he has perish with the rest of our kind on that night?!" thinking that the wolfs found him in the radish basket

"I don't know how he had survive but that doesn't matter now he is alive and that is all that matters."

As they start a plan to find their child and hopes that he remembers them and hope he will accept them back in his life and that everything will be alright in the end.

For what they don't know and this dose include po and the five that is a new shadow looming over them very soon and it is bigger than what Shen had plan and it would not only effect the valley of peace but the hidden panda village as well.

* * *

**Hey that is all for this story if you have some ideas for the next one just PM me or leave it in the reviews so until next time this is Pandamaster97720 singing off and remember to Read and Review.**


End file.
